looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road Runner Show
The Road Runner Show was an animated anthology series which compiled theatrical Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, which were produced by Warner Bros. Cartoons between 1948 and 1966. The Road Runner Show ran for two seasons on CBS (1966–68), and then ran on ABC for two seasons (1971–73). There was one Road Runner/Coyote cartoon during each episode, with a Tweety and Sylvester cartoon in the middle segment, and other WB animated character(s) in the third segment (usually Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Pepé Le Pew and Hippety Hopper). Because of shorts featuring the latter two, Sylvester appeared in more cartoons than the Road Runner, the title character. CBS combined The Road Runner Show with The Bugs Bunny Show in 1968 to create The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour. The Road Runner and the Coyote more often shared at least an hour with Bugs Bunny on CBS during the late-1960s through the mid-1980s. The theme song was both written and performed by Barbara Cameron. Each episode has new, animated bridging sequences showcasing one of the Coyote's botched attempts of catching the Road Runner shown between each cartoon, animated by an uncredited Robert McKimson and using Bill Lava's stock music cues from the "Larriva Eleven" Road Runner cartoons as background music. List of episodes Season 3 (1971-72) # Zip 'n Snort / The Jet Cage / The Wild Chase (Sept. 4, 1971) # Beep Prepared / Putty Tat Trouble / Cats and Bruises (Sept. 11, 1971) # Ready.. Set.. Zoom! / Hyde and Go Tweet / Weasel While You Work (Sept. 18, 1971) # Zoom at the Top / Tree Cornered Tweety / Hoppy Daze (Sept. 25, 1971) # War and Pieces / Tweety's Circus / A Sheep in the Deep (Oct. 2, 1971) # To Beep or Not to Beep / Trick or Tweet / Birds of a Father (Oct. 9, 1971) # The Solid Tin Coyote / A Street Cat Named Sylvester / The Dixie Fryer (Oct. 16, 1971) # There They Go-Go-Go! / Dog Pounded / Woolen Under Where (Oct. 23, 1971) # Scrambled Aches / Hawaiian Aye Aye / Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (Oct. 30, 1971) # Sugar and Spies / A Bird in a Guilty Cage / Cannery Woe (Nov. 6, 1971) # Whoa, Be-Gone! / Tweet Tweet Tweety / Don't Axe Me (Nov. 13, 1971) # Clippety Clobbered / Greedy for Tweety / Pop 'im Pop! (Nov. 20, 1971) # Hopalong Casualty / Tweet and Lovely / Wild over You (Nov. 27, 1971) # Hairied and Hurried / Tugboat Granny / Mother Was a Rooster (Dec. 4, 1971) # Lickety-Splat / Tweet and Sour / Fish and Slips (Dec. 11, 1971) # Tired and Feathered / Fowl Weather / A Mutt in a Rut (Dec. 18, 1971) # Going! Going! Gosh! / Gift Wrapped / Mouse-Taken Identity (Dec. 25, 1971) # Rushing Roulette / Ain't She Tweet / The Mouse on 57th Street (Jan. 1, 1972) # Stop! Look! And Hasten! / Catty Cornered / Chili Weather (Jan. 8, 1972) # Highway Runnery / A Pizza Tweety-Pie / Strangled Eggs (Jan. 15, 1972) # Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z / Trip for Tat / What's My Lion? (Jan. 22, 1972) # Shot and Bothered / Muzzle Tough / Touché and Go (Jan. 29, 1972) # Fast and Furry-ous / A Bird in a Bonnet / Claws in the Lease (Feb. 5, 1972) # Out and Out Rout / Tweet Dreams / The Slick Chick (Feb. 12, 1972) # Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner / Snow Business / To Itch His Own (Feb. 19, 1972) # Boulder Wham! / Tweet Zoo / The Slap-Hoppy Mouse (Feb. 26, 1972) Availability Episode #1, "Zip 'n Snort/The Jet Cage/The Wild Chase", is available on the Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Volume 2 DVD. International Broadcast Main article: List of The Road Runner Show networks Notes/Goofs * The clips in the opening sequence are as follows: ** Road Runner closing his eyes as he turns his head and opening an eye. (Chaser on the Rocks) ** Wile E. Coyote looking at us smugly, then preparing to run. (Lickety-Splat) ** Road Runner zipping into frame, stopping for a moment before continuing. (Rushing Roulette) ** Wile E. trying to squish Road Runner with a huge rock, which hits him instead. (Hopalong Casualty) ** Wile E. fluttering his eyebrows before the Road Runner speeds past him. (Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner) ** Wile E. trying (and failing) to catch Road Runner via trapeze. (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** Wile E. throwing a grenade at Road Runner, but it gets thrown back to him by a cactus and explodes. (War and Pieces) ** Road Runner, obscured by his running dust, running along the road. (most of the Rudy Larriva cartoons) ** Wile E.'s first plan failing. (Tired and Feathered) ** Road Runner halting to look back at the Coyote. (Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner) ** Wile E. trying to shoot himself to Road Runner with a bow, but ends up hitting the wood instead. (Zip 'n Snort) ** Wile E. looking between his legs to see Road Runner, who then beeps. (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** Wile E. trying to whack Road Runner while riding a skateboard with a sail, but then ends up falling down a canyon. (Highway Runnery) ** Wile E. trying to throw a dynamite stick at Road Runner with a slingshot, but it explodes on him before he can throw it. (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** A split-second of Road Runner running. (most of the Rudy Larriva cartoons) ** Wile E. chasing Road Runner on a rocket, but it hits a low plateau and sends him flying. (Wild About Hurry) * The clips in the closing sequence are as follows: ** Far-distant shot of Wile E. chasing after Road Runner (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** Shot of Wile E. chasing after Road Runner (Lickety-Splat) ** Wile E. tries to grab the Road Runner, but misses (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** Shots of the Road Runner running along the roads, leaving a trail of dust on his trails 1 (Hip Hip-Hurry!, Lickety-Splat) ** A split-second of a shot of Road Runner beeping (most of the Rudy Larriva cartoons) ** Shots of the Road Runner running along the roads, leaving a trail of dust on his trails 2 (Hip Hip-Hurry!, Lickety-Splat) ** A confused Wile E. as to which way his prey went when the Road Runner ran through a 3-way Y fork. Road Runner answers for him by pulling up behind him and beeping, giving the coyote a real headache on the rocks above. (Hip Hip-Hurry!) ** Wile E. chasing Road Runner on a rocket, but it hits a low plateau and sends him flying. While flying, Wile E. attempts to catch the Road Runner, but ends up ramming into the top of a tunnel. (Wild About Hurry) *** Some episodes of the series have the closing sequence partially shortened (where the first 4 sequences are cut), or fully shortened (where the first 6 sequences are cut), while some episodes have the closing sequence shown in full. Gallery Zip_n_Snort-RR_title.png|"Zip 'n Snort" The_Jet_Cage-RR_title.png|"The Jet Cage" The_Wild_Chase-RR_title.png|"The Wild Chase" 07.png|"Weasel While You Work" 03.png|"A Sheep in the Deep" Lt trick or tweet sylvester and tweety show.jpg|"Trick or Tweet" 04.png|"The Dixie Fryer" 42.png|"Woolen Under Where" 08.png|"Wild over You" Mouse Taken Identity TV Titles.jpg|"Mouse-Taken Identity" The Mouse on 57th Street TV Titles.png|"The Mouse on 57th Street" Stop Look and Hasten-BBRR title.png 02.png|"Strangled Eggs" 41.png|"What's My Lion?" Lt out and out rout title.jpg|"Out and Out Rout" 11.png|"To Itch His Own" 06.png|"The Slap-Hoppy Mouse" The Road Runner Show Intro-0 The Road Runner Show - Closing - 1966 Road Runner Show CBS Title Cards References Category:TV Shows Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973